La vida te da sorpresas Cap 1
by kcool1
Summary: ¿Algun dia te preguntaste que pasaría si te enamoraras deuna persona que odias, famosa y rica? Esta es la historia de Elizabeth una chica con una vidanormal y aburrida que descubrira el amor y hara hasta lo imposible


Me llamo Elizabeth, vivo en México y tengo 17 años, las personas dicen que debería madurar porque pronto empezare la universidad y blah blah, nunca me ha importado ser grande y esas cosas de mayores, voy en una escuela que está muy cerca de mi casa, nunca fui de esas chicas huecas que lo único que quieren es ropa y presumir, tengo amigos como todos, pero mi vida nunca me ha parecido interesante hasta que…

Sonó el despertador, tenía que levantarme e ir a la preparatoria, otra vez la misma rutina, estaba un poco harta pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, me levante y me cepille los dientes, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

Hola. −Dije a secas.

−Hola hija, te serví el desayuno. –Contesto mi madre.

−Ah gracias mamá. –Le dije con una sonrisa y empecé a comer.

Termine de desayunar y me fui a la preparatoria, todo ese rollo de la graduación en realidad me tenia harta, elegir el vestido y la presentación era algo realmente irritante pero que más da, bah.  
Llegue y a la primera que vi fue a mi mejor amiga Gaby, toda la vida hemos estado juntas, Kinder, Primaria, Secundaria y ahora aquí en la preparatoria, lo que nos dolía era que a mí me habían dado una beca para irme a Londres e iba a dejar TODO aquí en México.

− Hey Elizabeth! −Me saludo mi mejor amiga eufóricamente, sabía que algo tenía entre manos.  
−− Hola Gaby, ¿Qué pasa? −Le pregunte sacada de onda.  
− ¡¿Qué?¡, ¿Aún no sabes? −Me preguntó con los ojos como platos.  
− Ahmm no, ¿Revivió John Lennon? −Pregunte estúpidamente.  
−¡No tonta!, ¡ONE DIRECTION VIENE A MEXICO!

Si no les había dicho mi amiga es fan de esos tipos, vive por ellos, ¡Está realmente obsesionada!  
Así que de seguro iba a ser lo que sea para conseguir los boletos, y todo el día estará hablando de ellos, aún así la amo, esos chicos nunca me llamaron la atención, seme hacían demasiado comerciales y creídos.

− Y que harás para conseguir los boletos eh? –Pregunte con una cara de ironía.  
− ¡Hey ya los tengo!, No me iba a esperar a la venta así que los compre en la preventa porque el concierto es mañana.  
−Ohh, y…¿Con quién iras?  
−Aún no se, compre dos y no me decido a quien llevar.

Yo muy en el fondo deseaba no ir, era mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana pero llevarme al concierto de esos tipos era muy bajo, con todas esas chicas huecas gritando, eso era realmente irritante, después de que me dijo eso cambie el tema y le dije que entráramos a clases. Todo el día se paso más que aburrido, y al fin llego la hora de salida, era viernes y todo el mundo salió como una estampida de la puerta del colegio.  
Al fin llegue a mi casa, subí rápidamente las escaleras para evadir cualquier comentario de mi madre, llegue a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, supuse que este fin de semana seria más que aburrido, después baje a comer y mi madre no estaba, me dejo la comida en el microondas, comí y subí a mi cuarto. Prendí mi laptop y rápido entre a Twitter, vi los TT y en primer lugar estaba: 'WeWant1DInMexico2Times'  
Las mexicanas estaban realmente emocionadas por el concierto y hasta querían más fechas, que suertuda mi amiga, consiguió boletos en 2 fila. Mi teléfono sonó y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

− ¿Hola? −Dije insegura.  
−¡Soy yo Gaby!  
− Ahh, ¡Holaa!, ¿Qué pasó?  
−Mira, se que no te gusta One Direction pero mi madre saldrá a NY y estaré sola así que quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo al concierto mañana las 7.  
−Ahmm, ok ahí estaré, cuídate.

Y colgué el teléfono, ni siquiera me sabia una canción, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo en ese concierto?, era mi hermana del alma así que no la iba a defraudar, busque varias canciones y fotos de ese grupo, no me parecían nada interesantes, hasta parecían gays, estuve toda la tarde viendo su twitter e investigando acerca de ellos, no eran feos pero no me llamaban la atención. Me empezó a dar sueño y decidí ir a dormirme.

Sonó el despertador y me levante, mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar así que me hice el desayuno y prendí la televisión. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…


End file.
